EL INICIO 9 LARGOS MESES
by ToushirouMomo
Summary: 9 MESES DE EMBARAZO PESADILLA O FELICIDAD ? NATSUMI! DEBERA CONTROLAR SU PERSONALIDAD BIPOLAR Y ENDOU COMO EN SU MATRIMONIO LO PROMETO- AMARTE, RESPETARTE Y SOPORTARTE? OK ESO NO ESTABA EN EL DIALOGO PERO EN ESTOS CASOS AMERITA AGREGARLO


ESTE FIC ES UN ENDNATSU –ADORO ESTA PAREJA _- QUISE PONERLOS EN UN NUEVO ROL EL DE PADRES ESPERO LES AGRADE LAS SITUACIONES Y LOS 9 MESES DE EMBARAZO DE NATSUMI SEREMOS TESTIGOS DE TAN HERMOSA ETAPA

LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENCEN

CAP 1

El Inicio

En casa de la familia Endou, Natsumi se encontraba esmerada preparando la cena, sabia que su esposo llegaría hambriento y quería mejorar su "habilidad" por lo que había comprado varios libros de recetas de cocinas y dvd's, a que se debía tanto esmero? Pues recordó que Midorikawa le había dicho una frase interesante "el amor entra por la boca" y era el dia de demostrar lo que había aprendido con todos esos manuales.

Listo..- dijo colocando dos cerezas en dos copas con crema chantillí, sonrio satisfecha por su trabajo, esa noche iva a ser especial tenia listo el postre y una "deliciosa" cena, sonrio nuevamente y se detuvo en la entrada para admirar semejante banquete que había preparado…siguió su camino por los pasillos y subio las escaleras llego al dormitorio un delicioso baño le esperaba, se desvistió miro su móvil y le quedaban exactamente 30 minutos para que Mamoru llegue tomo rápidamente su baño se enjabono con todas las lociones y jabones disponibles se enjuago e inmediatamente se vistió.

Miro apenada tan diminuta prenda que Rika le había obsequiado en su despedida de soltera rogaba que le quedara por que como llevaba de casada un tiempo según Aki la figura cambia…

Un hermoso y sexi liguero blanco fue lo que se puso como ropa interior sonrojadisima pensó- Rika en que estuviste pensando!- y para completar su delicado vestido blanco suelto que resaltaba poco su figura mirándose al espejo coloco una rosa en su cabello no se maquillo pues eso estaba demás, se perfumo, camino hacia la puerta pero se arrepintió y por ultima vez se miro al espejo.

Bajo las escaleras, ansiosa de que el susodicho llegara decidio ir a la cocina y esconderse tras la puerta para sorprender a Endou –como una chiquilla- pensó pero el sonido de las llaves se hacia prsente y el ruido de la puerta no podía faltar.

Natsumi! Estoy en casa!, Natsumi –se quito los zapatos y colgó la chaqueta recorrio los pasillos y no había rastro de ella en tono triste dijo – donde habras ido? no me avistaste…- observo que un ultimo lugar le quedaba y suponía que su esposa estaría allí emocionado corrió como un niño a dicho lugar entro nombrándola pero ni rastro de la peliroja.

Ella rio bajito detrás de la puerta mientras que observaba como Mamoru buscaba desesperado hasta en las oyas y debajo de la mesa como todo un infante, resignado decidio salir a ver televisión pero las suaves manos de Natsumi cubrieron su rostro sacándole esa hermosa y amplia sonrisa que solo el sabe dar, al percibir el delicioso aroma de su perfume intento girarse para saludar como se debe a su amada esposa

-no! Tu no te mueves- le sorprendio hablando

-acaso me estas secuestrando?-rio el-

-jajaja tontito-rio en complicidad es mas emocionante que eso-

-a si? Wow…hoy estas mas cariñosa sucedió algo?

-Mamoru!- lo regaño

-esta bien, esta bien –rio nuevamente-

Caminaron torpemente por el pasillo entre risas y tropiezos llegaron al lugar acordado, la elegante sala del comedor ella quito sus manos soprendiendolo con todo ese banquete

-como no vi esto?...recorri toda la casa cuando te buscaba

-ya sabes las coincidencias, hice todo esto por que hoy quiero tener una noche especial contigo y como estas ocupado con eso del Sector V tienes mucho estrés-

-valla la señora Endou se preocupo por mi me alegra eso –sonrio ampliamente y acercandoce a su esposa la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente- muchas gracias Natsumi, te amo…

- sabes que siempre te cuidare por eso me case contigo tontito porque te amo- dicho esto volvieron a besarse apasionadamente abrazados el recorria sus manos por la delicada espalda de ella buscando el cierre de su vestido (n/a valla que han madurado bastante xDDD)

-aun no!-interrumpio- eso puede esperar -le sonrio

-por queeee! –Mamoru hizo puchero, esta bien ok….

-el postre para después –sonrio sonrjada Natsumi sonrisa de la cual Mamoru correspondio…..

TERMINADO EL PRIMER CAP DEJENME ANTICIPARLES QUE EN SI ESTE FIC TRATARA SOBRE UN EMBARAZO YA SE IMAGINARAN DE QUIEN, DESPUES DE LA CENA…TODO COMIENZA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO POR LO QUE SUPSE QUE SE LES HARIA UN POCO ABURRIDO PERO YA LLEGARAN LAS PARTES EMOCIONANTE S Y LAS REACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES GRACIAS POR LEER!

-X-


End file.
